Small Changes,Big Changes
by AnabelleX
Summary: Everything can change with just a small detail. (AU Kira Wins)


_I love DN, but one of my biggest troubles of the series is the second arc. It's not that Near catches Kira instead of L, oir L's death ("thanks" Shonen Jump*sarcastic smile*) but how many mistakes Light does. He did a lot of mistakes in the first arc, but he was smarter in his schemes and at least he had the justification of being a teenager who had never faced someone like L before. Seems like they made Light lose part of his cunning nature just because he HAD to lose._

 _In the first arc Light makes Pay Penber to give him the names of the FBI agents. I don't know why he didn't do the same thing in the second arc. This is more or less the idea of this fic._

* * *

"Mr. President. It's Kira"

For a moment, George Hoope, president N. 45 of the United States, thought that Kira has killed him due to how fast his heart started beating. But it was just his imagination. Thank god.

"How I know you're really Kira?" he asked in atempt to appear confident and in control.

"I can give you a list of the person I'm going to judge tomorrow so you can comprobate that I am really Kira"

"It's OK" Despite his previous question Hoope was sure that it's really Kira talking him. This line was private and just a few privileged people on the world knew of it. Sure someone as smart and influential as Kira could have find out about it.

"Fine. I'm thankful for the fact that you goverment has decided to give Kira a chance. But I'm afraid that's not enough. I will give you the next instructions: order the CIA, the FBI and the NSA to localize the SPK headquarters. Also I want them to investigate the identities of every member of the SPK, with their real names and photos, I will know if you are lying. It would be trouble for you and your goverment.

"You living a long life merely depends on you sir. Have a good night" And Kira hang up.

Shaking hand reached for whiskey. Presidents of the Free World (although with Kira, that title didn't mean a thing) weren't supposed to get drunk in the Oval Office. But who the hell cared?

Light was so happy. Near was going to die.

When the President of the USA announced that the US wasn't going to stop opposing Kira. Light had been estatic. Now the most influential nation of the World was on his feet. Just like a God like himself deserved.

But later that night, drinking a steming cup of black coffee (no sugar, L's eating habits for the time they were chained had killed Light's taste for sugar) he started to suspect things. N had said that the SPK was composed by the FBI and CIA. Was he lying, or telling the true?

It was possible that the President's announcement was a farse, a way to make Light lower his guard? He sneered at the memory of the Lind L. Taylor incident all these years ago. How Light had foolishly been caught in L's trap and reveled to the world his location and his limitations.

He didn't want to take risks anymore, not now, when his utopia was so close. So he inmediately wrote the President's name in the Death Note ( for a moment it crossed his mind that a lot of politician probably changed their names so they couldn't be killed by Kira...)

 _George Hoope is going to obey everything and answer Light Yagami*' questions with absolutely honesty. He..._

Light was interrupted by Misa's incessant chatter and Ryuk following her.

"Ooooh Liiight" Misa giggled. She was wearing a revealing corset, glittering stilettos and bunny ears

Light looked at her with disgust. _Whore._

"Misa I'm busy. Put some clothes on" He almost smiled at the crumpled expression on her face.

"But Light, Don't you like? I look sexy, don't I?"

"Misa I'm busy. And if you keep wearing that, you are going to distract me. I may not look like but those clothes have a effect on me" he blushed just for the show

"Light! You are so sweet! I can't wait baby!" she winked and thrusted his hips and bottom to the air in order to appear "sexy". Light didn't even see her.

"Light-O, that N is very good. Seems like thing are finally getting interesting again" commented Ryuk when Misa was out of sight.

To Light, Near wasn't as good as L had been, but he was dangerous anyways. Definitely not someone to be trifled. The Kira Taskforce were so dimwitted that he could successfully fooled them for the past 5 years. They weren't a threat to him. And his father was too blinded and biased to truly suspect his son.

Light felt the taste of the coffee more bitter than normal then. He didn't want to think of his father.

* * *

Just two days before, a message came for Light in his secure phone. The photos of all the mebers of the SPK, with the exception of Near. The President agologized and said that they idn't have a photo of Near and he was so secretive. They didn't have his fingerprints to trace him. Light interrupted him and said it was enought. For now.

Light inspected the photos. They were real people. Misa's eyes confirmed it.

When the mob tried to invade the SPK headqurates and got distracted by money, he tried to call Demewaga and told him that either he stayed filming the whole thing or he was going to kill him. But everything was too fast and Demegawa didn't even answered his phone. (bastard got what he deserved, his greed was his downfall)

The nest days were a wild ride. Killing Demewaga, having Mikami as his proxy and Takada as his spokerwoman. When Takada presented her new bodyguards, he swallowed a laugh at seeing Halle Lidner's face. _Halle Bullock_

When he reunited with Takada that night, he passed her a message about Lidner being a mole. Takada panicked but Light calmed her down. He told her that he just needed to interrogate her. And that Lidner was going to cooperate.

Her destiny was written anyways.

The next night, Takada came about the information that Lidner told her. Where the provisional SPK headquaters were located, about the names of the other agents ( the President's files weren't lying) but they still didn't have Near's real name.

Thta night, Light called the President.

"Mr President. It's Kira"

"What it is?"

"I need you send a bomb to the direction I'm going to give you, or otherwise your daughter dies."

"Nooooo! Please, I " Light enjoyed his fear. He was going to follow his order regladless of threats but seeing him squirm was entertaining.

"I would hate to do to that. So follow my word. You have to..."

* * *

Light enjoyed a tall glass of water, while Ryuk munched his apple. Misa was sleeping, so they were alone the two of them.

"Wow, Light, you did it."

"Did you doubted me Ryuk?"

"To be honest yeah. I would hate to write you name so soon"

Light rolled his eyes and keep drinking. Sending a bomb may have been a little too over the top for Light's tastes, he preferred the clean killings via Death Note. But he wanted a attack surprise and he didn't want to risk a leak of information of an ambush to Near.

He waited for two days for N calling. Nothing happened. He laughed madly at the implications. " _I won L, Against you and you successors!"_

He never saw Near's face. Although he had an idea of how he looked thanks to Takada/Lidner's descrpitions. He still made sure of making the man burned to death. The ones who went against Kira deserved death.

After the bomb exploded,killing Near and most of the SPK with him, Mello kidnapped Takada. And both of them ended burned to death too. Just like Near. Light felt a slight sense of sadness towards Takada. She was so loyal, so useful. Too bad he needed to sacrifice her in order to create his New World.

He tuned his attention towars the television, where they were broadcasting the details of the President's Death.

And looked down at the small bids of paper on his hand.

 _George Hoope is going obey everything and answer Light Yagami*' questions with absolutely honesty. He is going to kept quiet about his converstaion with Kira. He dies after 23 days, 23 days of being in Light Yagami* control_

 _Halle Bullock. She is under Light Yagami's control. She dies 10 days afters her names is written in the Death Note, in kamikaze attack towards George Hoope, President of the USA. She leaves behind a suicide note explained how she couldn't forgive the President for accepting Kira, who killed her brother*_

Light continued drinking with a smile and threw the bids of paper to the fire. _Just as planned._

* * *

 _*According to how to read, Halle is motivated to catch Kira because Higuchi killed a loved one of hers._

 _*Light wrote "under Light Yagami's control" because I don't know if the death note can work out if he writes "Kira", since Kira is a title, not a real name._


End file.
